


Peace

by ThereIsNoTragedyInThat



Series: A World Of Our Making [7]
Category: We Can Be Heroes (2020)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff, Heroic Husbands, M/M, Short & Sweet, Soft Miracle Guy, Sweet Marcus Moreno, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat/pseuds/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat
Summary: Marcus and Miracle share a moment after a long day.
Relationships: Miracle Guy/Marcus Moreno
Series: A World Of Our Making [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126760
Kudos: 13





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Bath

Marcus let out a low sigh as he slid beneath the water of his bath, while it creeped treacherously high to the edge. Already, the steam had produced a thin layer of sweat across his face, hair sticking to his forehead as it slowly wound itself into curls. It was just on the right side of too hot, stinging and reddening his skin in a way that distracted from the ache in his muscles after a long day of training.

Closing his eyes, he ignored the sound of the bathroom door opening and closing, let his lips twitch into a smile at the fond chuckle that followed, “couldn’t wait for me?”

Miracle’s voice was low, a little bit raspy after all the press conferences he’d done and the exhilarated shouting that came from the video games he and Wheels had played. Opening his eyes into slits, he watched unabashedly, as Miracle began stripping off his clothes, “the kids in bed?”

“Yes,” he kicked away his briefs. “If we’re lucky, they’ll stay that way.”

Marcus shook his head, didn’t miss the wry smile Miracle tossed his way, tinged with exhaustion after a few too many nights woken by nightmares…theirs and their children’s. Sitting up, he squeezed his legs together and tried, in vain, to make himself smaller as Miracle stepped into the water with a hiss.

“I don’t get you,” he grumbled as he slowly moved to sit down, long legs stretching out on either side of him. “You hate the heat, but you take baths like _this._ ”

“Nobody said you had to join me-” except Miracle’s arms were already wrapping around him and tugging him back against his chest, feet hooking around his as he nuzzled into his throat.

Marcus sunk into it, the heat of the bath rapidly zapping his strength when paired with the comforting embrace of the man he loved. Miracle’s lips were at his ear, breath fanning across the side of his cheek, one hand low on his abdomen as he rubbed soothing circled into his skin.

“Today was a long day,” Miracle murmured. “How are you feeling?”

“Okay.”

Marcus shivered as teeth nibbled gently at his ear, “Liar.”

“We can’t all be superhuman.”

Miracle sighed; the sound tinged with a very old resignation. Marcus left it be, just closed his eyes as his lover lifted his hand and carefully ran his fingers through his hair, mindful not to get caught in the curls.

This, this was what Marcus yearned for after long days at the office, after the stress and uncertainty of their careers, after chasing Missy and Wheels around the house, this was all he wanted. For a long time, perhaps too long, he wouldn’t have thought he’d be able to love someone like he had his wife, hadn’t thought anyone could fill the gaping hole in their family…and he’d never been happier to be proven wrong.

They stayed like that for a long time, the only sounds being their soft breathing and the occasional creak of the house, the lapping of the water whenever they shifted. Eventually, Marcus felt the bath cool, the water becoming tepid and still he said nothing, wishing for this to last for as long as possible.

Miracle hummed, fingers skating across his stomach, his chest, no doubt trying to rouse him from the drowsy state he’d drifted off to. Lips pressed firmly against his temple, once, twice, a silent urging. Marcus didn’t respond, limbs heavy and sore, weary to his bones, the sensation strangely satisfying.

“Marcus.”

He sighed.

Miracle uttered an amused huff, arms tightening around him, “you know I love seeing you like this.”

“Asleep?” he murmured.

“No,” strong hands drifted higher until a familiar palm was resting against his throat, thumb pressing into the corner of his chin until Marcus finally tilted his head toward him. “I love seeing you happy, peaceful.”

Peeling back his eyelids, Marcus blinked as he found Miracle looking down at him with sparkling blue eyes, impossibly close before he closed that little bit of space, stealing his lips in a kiss that took the air from his lungs all at once. If he hadn’t already been boneless against Miracle’s body, he would have felt himself go weak, had learned early on that the man he loved didn’t nothing by halves, was thorough in whatever he put his mind to.

Marcus found his hands scrambling against Miracle’s thighs, trying to leverage himself to get closer, always get closer, was drowning in the sensation of his hand tightening ever so slightly around his throat.

Still, Miracle broke the kiss too soon, leaving them both panting, eyes squeezed tightly shut and Marcus found himself chuckling lowly, “god you’re a sap.”

“It’s your fault,” he accused, forehead pressed against his temple. “What have you done to me?”

Swallowing thickly at the sudden swell of emotion in his chest, Marcus had to stifle the urge to kiss him again. Miracle had truly changed from the man he’s once known, the man who had argued for the sake of arguing, who had questioned his every move, who had been so stupidly jealous of him…and Marcus had changed too.

Miracle had made him a better man, one who could admit that he got it wrong sometimes, one that was willing to try, over and over again on so many things he’d given up on after losing his wife. All these years and all this bitterness, while it stung his heart, he had to admit that if it was all so that they could end up here, well it had been worth it tenfold.

Reaching up to grip the hand still around his throat, Marcus smiled softly, “I think it’s time we get out.”

The man behind him heaved a sigh, as reluctant it seemed, as Marcus had been to leave this little oasis, they’d carved themselves. As he slowly eased himself out, water splashing over the edges with the sudden movement, prompting a fond argument of who should clean it, Marcus let himself sink into an entirely different kind of comfort, one that was domestic and familiar as a beating heart.


End file.
